


Kuzco’s Trophy

by ashleybenlove



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, M/M, Pushy Bottoms, Sexual Content, Trophy, kronk is kuzco's trophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: With Yzma defeated and out of the picture, as winner of this battle, Kuzco chose to keep Kronk as a trophy. The buff lug did have an incredible talent at creating delicious food and he was incredibly hot. So, he clearly got himself a good trophy: someone to sex him up and to cook for him.





	Kuzco’s Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in May 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Kronk/kuzco  
> To the victor go the spoils of war, and Kronk is a pretty dandy trophy, if Kuzco does say so himself.
> 
> He tries to be dominant and in-charge, and Kronk is annoyingly, cheerfully patient with him, but when it's all said and done Kuzco prefers to lie back and be serviced.
> 
> in short; Kuzco is a pushy bottom, Kronk is considerate, also brain-meltingly good in the sack."

With Yzma defeated and out of the picture, as winner of this battle, Kuzco chose to keep Kronk as a trophy. The buff lug did have an incredible talent at creating delicious food and he was incredibly hot. So, he clearly got himself a good trophy: someone to sex him up and to cook for him.

And since he was the freakin’ Emperor who defeated Yzma, and Kronk was her accomplice, he expected Kronk to listen to him and do whatever he wanted. And he did. 

“Bow down to your Emperor, get on your knees and suck my cock,” Kuzco told him. 

And Kronk without even a minute hint of any sort of sarcasm or eyerolling or anything like that, did what he was told. 

“Don’t forget to caress my balls,” Kuzco noted.

“Oh, of course. Can’t forget them!” Kronk said sincerely. This immediately caused Kuzco to moan. Maybe it was because making amazing food involved using one’s hands, but Kronk’s hands… whether they were stroking Kuzco’s cock or massaging his balls… or holding onto his hips… everything about it was perfect. He knew how to work with his hands. 

“And don’t forget the lube, for when you take my cock up your ass,” Kuzco added. 

“Already at the bedside table,” Kronk said, patiently, as he kneaded Kuzco’s balls. 

“Perfect,” Kuzco said, throwing his head back and enjoying the attention. 

A few moments later, Kuzco said, “Enough, to the bed!” 

“Of course,” Kronk said.

“Carry me over onto the bed. I am the Emperor, I needn’t expend the energy,” Kuzco exclaimed.

“All righty!” Kronk said cheerfully. And he carried him to the bed, setting him down carefully and sat down next to him. 

“What’s next?” he asked.

Kuzco laid down on the bed, tossing his arms back, his hands interlocking to cradle the back of his head. 

“Surprise me,” Kuzco said. 

He could have ordered Kronk to fuck him any particular way with particular specific directions, and been fussy and annoying, but why do that when Kronk already had the damn skills. Kronk knew exactly how to make Kuzco come, exactly what position helped him along (some form of Kuzco lying down), and how much Kuzco enjoyed Kronk’s hands all over his body, his lips all over the place. So it was perfect. Kuzco never had to do much, just lie there and enjoy it, as his whole body filled with extreme pleasure and warmth and he feels like he could just melt from how incredibly skilled Kronk is. 

Plus, afterwards, as Kuzco laid in his bed, enjoying the post-orgasm afterglow, Kronk always made food, and he hummed while he did it.


End file.
